Ben 10 Heatblast
by Luckyplains13
Summary: What if Ben transformed but couldn't transform back? Ben has a lot of favorite aliens and the list is steadily growing. Lets see if Ben can survive as a Pyronite.


Ben 10: Heatblast

"Person or creature speaking"

"_Person or creature thinking."_

**Authors note: Hey guys! I have been watching Ben 10 a lot lately and I really like the alien designs and ideas. I began to wonder 'what would happen if Ben transformed into an alien but couldn't change back?' This really bugged me for a while before I decided to give it a try. This might become a legit story or it might be just a one-shot. Hope you enjoy the story. Ja'ne!**

Chp 1: Too hot to handle

Ben sighed as he walked the streets of Bellwood. The last few days have been fairly boring and only small villains have tried to attack. He kicks a small can and it bounces on the street and into a trashcan. Ben smiles a little at his good luck and looks at the sky. The birds are flying and planes are carrying passengers across the entire planet. A large explosion hurts his ears and he turns around looking for the source. Two armed robbers run out of a destroyed bank wall and get into a car and drive away. Ben grins to himself and thinks.

"_Finally! Something to do!"_

He brings the omninatrix up and slams it without looking. His skin starts turning into molten rock and his veins are filled with molten magma.

"HeatBlast!" Ben yells to the sky as the flames flicker and dance.

"_Data archive_

_Species: Pyronite_

_Home planet: Pyros_

_Appearence and powers: Pyronites are magma based lifeforms made of molten magma and are covered in red or brown rocks. They have almost complete control over their powers and live in isolated peace. Can fly if they use their manipulation of fire to propel themselves like a jet or surf on a rock in the air. Can uses their powers under the water though to a lesser extent. If exposed to enough water or fire snuffing substances, they are 'put out' and have to wait for a spark to ignite again. When caught with an Earth cold virus, they gain blue fire instead of red or orange.( This is from Ben wiki.)_

_End transmission."_

Ben looks at his oversized hands with interest and says.

"Haven't used this one in a while."

He grins and makes a piece of the sidewalk surf on his flames. He takes off and fire is left behind him in a trail of heat. He slowly comes up to the car and shoots some flames at the tires. The car speeds up and the flames miss their mark. Ben snarls and picks up speed. He gets next to the car and jumps on it. His feet start burning through the metal and Ben starts cutting through the roof. He rips the roof from the car and dodges a shot from the driver.

"Woah! Watch where you point that thing, buddy!" Ben yells at the driver.

Ben reaches over the side of the car and starts shoot the tires with fire. The tires bubble and melt before pooping. Ben does this to the back wheels as well causing the car to swerve. He smirks as the car starts to swerve and lose control before noticing something. The car was heading toward a light post.

"This is going to hurt, isn't it?" Ben says to himself as the car hits the pole stopping the car in its tracks.

Ben is thrown from the roof into the wall of a building and he slides down it upside down. Ben feels his eye twitch as his legs take up his view. He gets up and walks over to the car. He rips the door from its hinges and grabs the driver and his associates. He jumps away and lays them down. Sirens are heard and Ben smiles. He looks at the unconscious criminals and melts the sidewalk around them.

"They won't be getting away any time soon." Ben says while surfing away on a piece of rock.

Ben flies to the top of a nearby building and lands. He looks over the edge as the cops slowly break the criminals from their cooled prison. He snickers to himself before slapping the Omninatrix on his chest. He waits for the familiar green flash and the feeling of genetic changing. But he feels nothing but heat. He looks down at the symbol and slaps it again. It does nothing and Ben starts slapping it repeatedly.

"Come on you stupid watch let me transform back." Ben says to the symbol with irritation in his voice.

The symbol says nothing and Ben sighs. He sits down on the roofs edge and stares at the city. He can wait for the watch to time out before going home. The sun rises and Ben feels homesick for some reason. Ben shakes off the feeling and lays down and stares at the sun. In his current form the sun's light doesn't hurt his eyes so he just stares. Lets hope this doesn't hurt him when he turns back.

_Later that night._

Ben is starting to worry. He has been in this form over 6 hours. Sure, he has done much longer but that was with the life form lock activated. This was not normal for the Omninatrix and Ben knows it. He's been pacing on the roof for about an hour and he about to fall through the rut he made. He jumps out of the rut and starts thinking.

"_How can I fix this?"_

Ben closes his eyes and concentrates before snapping his fingers and saying.

"Azmuth, duh."

He touches the symbol and says.

"Omninatrix call Azmuth."

The symbol humms for a few seconds before saying,

"Unable to contact due to over blocked call log."

Ben slumps and slaps his forehead. Azmuth must not clean his call log often. He starts thinking again and says.

"Maybe Gwen can help me.."

He nods his head and starts propelling himself toward Gwens house.

_A few minutes later_

Ben narrows is eyes as the house comes into view. He lands and looks at the house with a small glare. He sighs and starts walking toward the door. He cringes as he looks behind him at the now burnt sidewalk. He sighs and raises his large hands and knocks. He starts rocking back and forth whistling as he hears some one say.

"Now who could it be at this hour?"

Ben starts sweating a little as the door unlocks and opens. His aunt stares at him with a blank look before looking at the symbol.

"Oh, hi Ben. What can I do for you?"

Ben scratches the back of his head and says.

"Hey Aunt Natalie. Sorry to bother you this late but is Gwen home?"

His aunt nods and calls for Gwen. He is about to step in but stops himself. He doesn't want to burn the house down. Gwen comes down the stairs in her pajamas. He snickers as he looks at the small cats on the clothes before straightening up. Gwen looks at Ben with a raised eyebrow.

"What's up cuz?"

Ben chuckles and starts explaining.

"Welll... I am having some trouble with the omninatrix."

Gwen raises her eyebrow again and asks.

"Then shouldn't you be calling Azmuth?"

"I tried. His call log was full." Ben says with an irritated growl.

Gwen chuckles a little before motioning for Ben to continue.

"Oh right... I transformed in this form and can't transform back."

Gwen looks at him stupidly before asking.

"For how long?"

"Over 6 hours.." Ben says with a small shuffle of his feet.

Gwen narrows her eyes before walking back in the house. Ben raises a nonexistent eyebrow and waits. Gwen comes out with her cell phone and shuts the door. Ben looks at her and she looks at him before saying.

"We're going to Kevin's."

_A few minutes later (lots of traveling, huh?)_

Ben lands and Gwen's jumps off his small rock. He looks at the abandoned warehouse and asks.

"This is where Kevin's lives?"

"He likes the space." Gwen says with a shrug of her shoulders.

She knocks on the large door and taps her foot. She knocks again and hears a voice.

"I'm coming already. Stop knockin' "

The door is pulled up and Kevin's comes into view. He looks drowsy and puts his hand over his eyes from Ben's light. Gwen taps his forehead and says.

"Ben needs your help."

Kevin's glances at Ben through squinted eyes.

"He looks fine to me." Kevin said while stretching his back.

"He can't transform back, Kevin."

Kevin stops mid stretch and looks at Gwen. She is glaring at him and is pointing toward Ben. Ben is laughing and scratching his head with his large hand. Kevin's sighs before saying.

"Come inside."

Ben looks around at Kevin's home. Parts for cars are scattered everywhere and clothes are piled in one corner. A small tv and some food is in the corner. He looks around the place for a bed and asks.

"Where does he sleep?"

"In his car." Gwen says while grabbing a chair to sit in.

Ben makes an 'oh' sound and looks as Kevin's comes back with some scanners.

"So what is your problem, Tennyson?"

_About an hour later._

Kevin's nods his head as Ben finishes his tale. He starts typing on a small data pad and starts saying.

"The scans show nothing wrong with the Omninatrix itself but what's concerning me is you DNA."

Ben frowns and asks.

"What's happening with my DNA?"

"Your human DNA is being overwritten with Pyronite DNA causing you to become a full Pyronite. I don't know why though and that's concerning me.." Kevin says but trails off near the end.

Ben and Gwen stare in shock at Kevin. Ben takes a second to register all that was said and jumps up.

"You mean to tell me that I will be a bloody Heatblast for the rest of my life?!"

Kevin winces from the volume but nods his head 'yes.' Ben stares at Kevin before flaring his flames.

"Can you fix it?" Ben asks with desperation in his voice.

"I don't know if I ca-" Kevin begins

Ben grabs Kevin's shirt and lifts him off the ground.

"Can you fix It?!"

Gwen uses a mana shield to separate the 2 before scolding Ben.

"Ben! Say your sorry!"

Ben looks at Gwen and starts breathing in and out.

"I'm sorry Kevin but its just-"

Kevin smiles and pats Ben shoulder.

"It's alright. I would do the same if I was in your place."

Ben nods and starts calming down. The flames on his head shrink and calm before becoming normal. Kevin nods in acceptance before walking over to a device. The device disperses a small cup and some type of thick green liquid. He picks it up and swirls it around before handing it to Ben. Ben looks at the cup as it stands his heat and looks back at Kevin.

"That should slow down the process for a while. Just don't do anything that could excite the DNA and you should be fine until we get some real help."

Ben nods and gulps down the liquid. He grimaces and couches. It tasted like rotten eggs with an old gym sock for good measure. He shakes his head and hands the cup back to Kevin. Ben stands up and looks behind him. He sweat drops as he looks at the smoldering remains of some old engine.

"Sorry about that." Ben says with a scratch to the back of his head.

Kevin waves him off and starts typing on the data pad. Gwen stands up and stretches before walking over to Kevin.

"Thanks for helping, Kevin. But where is Ben going to sleep. We don't need him burning his house down."

Kevin smiles and hugs her before saying.

"Ben can stay here. I have some old scrap metal he can sleep on."

Gwen glares at him and Kevin chuckles.

"He shouldn't melt through all the metal but just enough to be comfy for his form."

Gwen nods and kisses Kevin's cheek. Kevin bushes and smiles before returning to the data pad. Gwen walks over to Ben and says.

"We will turn you back Ben, ok?"

Ben nods his head and says.

"Thanks Gwen and you too Kevin."

Kevin waves him off and returns to his data pad. Gwen reaches up to hug Ben but relents. Ben sees her and chuckles before asking.

"Do you need a ride home?"

Gwen hits Bens shoulder and hisses as his body burns her skin. She winces and holds her hand and says.

"Nah, I can teleport there."

Ben nods and waves at Gwen as she teleports home. He looks at Kevin and blinks. There in the corner is a large pile of old rusted metal. Kevin pats it and grins.

"You shouldn't melt through all of it but it will do until we fix your condition."

Ben blinks again and shakes his head before walking over to it. He climbs over it and lays down. He feels the metal cracks and melt below him and cringes. He looks over at Kevin and says.

"Thanks Kevin."

Kevin smiles and gets in his car.

"Anytime Tennyson. Anytime."

Ben nods and starts closing his eyes. His body starts dimming and his flames dies down to a trickle. Ben releases a hot breath and lets sleep take over. Maybe this can all be resolved in the morning.

End of chapter

**Authors note: Hey guys and girls! I hope you like the story and think that its a good idea. I forgot to mention that this takes place in Omniverse. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. If you liked it or have any tips or suggestions for me, leave them in the review section. Thanks!**

**This is Luckyplains13, signing off.**


End file.
